Episode 9707 (4th March 2019)
Plot The standoff enters its second day. Clayton gives the police one hour to meet his demands or he'll kill Shona. David is dissatisfied with the police's response, or lack thereof. Billy, Summer and Paul start a campaign in favour of the bail hostel. Sarah struggles to look after Max and Lily as well as Harry. Lolly gives Kate her wedding ideas folder and throws suggestions at her. Shona tries the soft approach with Clayton, telling him he has the potential to be better. Clayton shocks her by admitting that he and Dane smuggled drugs into prison for months. He exaggerated the beatings in order to keep his supply going after Dane messed up and overdosed. Shona is sickened by his lack of guilt over his dad's death. Brian and Cathy plan their date night at Speed Daal. Geoff and Yasmeen make excuses for why they don't go out together. Claudia's mortgage on the flat is approved. Max reads Sarah's texts from Gail and finds out what's going on with Shona. He disappears from the cafe while Sarah is distracted. Clayton lowers his guard when Shona bandages his bloodied hand and says she'll always love him. After he drops the knife, Shona knees him and makes a run for it. However, with no guarantee that the police won't shoot Clayton, she goes back inside the house and asks him to walk out with her. Clayton pretends to cooperate before again using his knife to gain the upper hand. Faye minds Lily and Harry while Seb helps Sarah search for Max. Ali hates that people keep reminding him he's not a doctor anymore. He decides to call his supervisor and get his job back. Seb finds Max at the tram station, planning to go to Shona's aid. Seb convinces the lad that the best thing he can do is look after Lily. Claudia is horrified to learn that the bail hostel is will be directly opposite her flat and vows to put a stop to it. Sarah is grateful for Seb's help and offers to put in a good word for him with Gary. As she cowers from Clayton, Shona rings David to say goodbye. David runs past the police just as Shona exits the building covered in blood. Armed officers storm the building as Shona collapses in David's arms. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Smith - Tina Harris *Negotiator - Liam McMahon *Paramedic - Rachel Priest *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Lolly - Katherine Pearce Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Deserted building on Port Lane - Interior, exterior and road outside Notes *First appearance of Ali Neeson since 21st November 2018. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is horrified when he sees the state of Shona; and Sarah realises Max has gone missing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,581,146 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes